Black Roses Red
by Dreamers' World
Summary: After Trigon was defeated, the team has time to think about other avenues of their life... and whether or not they want to pursue them. RobRae


**WARNING: **OOC-ness ahead!!! You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song that this was inspired by!

**Black Roses Red**

**Chapter 1: A Reason Given**

"You have your whole life ahead of you. You can decide your own destiny."

"I always thought that the end would be, well, **my** end. But now I don't know what's going to happen."

"Nobody knows what's going to happen. Now you just have some choices to make, like everybody else."

"All because you came to save me… WITH SLADE. Why?" Raven questioned.

"We had to do something to save the world… and it wasn't like there were a lot of options." Robin explained meekly.

"You make it sound like it was no big thing. 'Just going to Hell to pick up a friend, be right back!'"

"It was worth it. And it wasn't a big thing since it was for you." Robin smiled.

Raven blushed slightly, "It's almost, ALMOST, like you're confessing your love to me."

"What if I was doing just that?"

Raven blinked several times before shaking her head, "But what about St…?"

"She's like a little sister to me, one you need to worry about and get the need to protect. I'm in love with you, Raven."

"Please tell me that this isn't just another one of my dreams…" Raven pleaded quietly.

"Is this something that you would dream about?" Robin asked almost cockily.

"It's something that I have dreamt of…" Raven trailed off with a smile.

"You don't have to just dream it anymore." Robin took her hand in his own as he stepped closer to her.

"Robin," Raven started sternly, "I love you, too. I can't even remember how long it's been now. But we can't be together right now. I need to get over some of the things in my past before it would really be fair for us to try."

"I can respect that. You know how to find me." With that said, Robin joined the other Titans in their celebration. Raven thought about it for a minute, but decided to head to the roof to do some meditation instead.

RxRrXrRxR

7:00 P.M. that night…

Raven returned to her room and immediately noticed that something was different about it. After looking around some she went to her nightstand that she kept an empty vase on top of. In the vase, she found a mixture of red and black fake roses, more red than black. A piece of paper was also placed upon the nightstand in front of said vase.

It read:

_Raven,_

_I can't change your past or fix it. I can't even guarantee that a future with me will be perfect. I can actually pretty much guarantee that we will have some problems. But I can also promise that I will be there for you through it all. And, at the end, I will still love you and have no regrets for it. I'll be here when you're ready._

_Yours,_

_Robin_

She read through the note and almost couldn't believe her eyes. And then she remembered that this was a note from the _Boy Wonder._ A single tear rolled down her cheek and she realized how stupid she was being about this whole thing. She teleported herself to stand outside of Robin's door and then she knocked.

The door opened and he greeted, "Raven? Is something wrong?"

"Only the fact that I've been a complete idiot." Raven responded. Without letting him comment, she continued, "I thought it wouldn't be fair for us to try with the way things are right now; the way I am right now. But it's less fair to not even give either one of us the chance. There's always going to be one problem or another. Being with you will just make them more bearable. I'm ready, if you are."

"I'm always ready." Robin stated simply as he pulled her into a hug. Raven smiled brightly and returned the embrace.

RxRrXrRxR

I realize that Raven is REALLY out of charactar but that's because, as far as this story is concerned, the defeat of Trigon changed her. Robin is out of character just because I need him to be that way, I will try to get him to be more like himself in the upcoming chapters. Review please!!!

Inspired by "Black Roses Red" by Alana Grace.


End file.
